The Hunter and the Legend
by NemoAves
Summary: A Kili x Beorn ficcy. Totally pointless yet fun to write. Based upon Beauty and the Beast. Super long One-shot. Enjoy


_Inspired in three parts by The Beauty and the Beast story_

_The Burglar and the Body Guard by Thisbirdhasflown on Archive of Our Own. _

_ /works/1055779/chapters/2114232_

_And this Video Beauty and the Beast Kiss from a Rose AMV by K1ngDavid  
><em>

_ /0rfY0S7amqE_

_Alternate Title: The Bear and the Pup._

_Enjoy!_

Sun filtered through the trees of the ancient forest, green leaves fluttered in the slight wind and birds tweeted. Things old and new danced through the shifting shadows and pockets of light, reveling in the timeless and practically untouched place. Somewhere a deer drank placidly from a small stream.

"Fucking bloody forest!"

Kili Tiberius Durin wanted to rip his long, brown hair out of his head in frustration. He had been out hunting, and followed a lovely large doe into the deeper, darker part of the woods; the part that he had never stepped foot in until now despite knowing the rest of it- the large portion near his home-like the back of his hand.

He had grown up hearing stories about it, most of them usually ending with a moral of "So that's why you don't go into the Deep Forest Kili!"

He could almost hear his elder brother's voice in his head, the mental "I told you so!" already making his ears burn and his teeth grit. He had been wandering for the better part of the morning, his prey long lost. The unknown trees kept shifting, despite all of his tricks to find his way. The thick leaves made it impossible to see the sun's position in the sky, so he could not tell his direction. He couldn't even climb them to try and get a bird's eye view of his location, the lowest limbs hung far above his head and the trunks were too smooth and too tough.

The only thing that kept Kili from completely panicking was the reassuring weight of his weapons and his survival skills. At the very least, he would not die of starvation in the forest. Earlier, he had happened upon a skeleton, belonging to someone who had possibly met such a fate. Well, most of a skeleton. Wrapped in tattered rags and forest litter.

Kili actively pushed the memory out of his head, such thoughts would not help him now. He continued to scan his surroundings, looking for any signs of the forest he knew. He found none.

Instead, he found signs of a large animal, with claws and…dark, thick fur.

He began to mumble to himself as he read the tracks, flitting through the small area. "Too big to be a wolf…maybe a bear? Feet too long… "

One thing that was popular to tell in his town were tales of great beasts that roamed the dark reaches of the forest, monstrous beings halfway between man and animal with claws and teeth and intelligence. They were said to have no mercy. Any who entered their part of the forest, the part he was wandering in now, did not return.

Despite his love for the stories Kili always scoffed at this detail, if "no one ever returned" why were there tales to begin with? His uncle Thorin's lover, his uncle Bilbo, would always say that it was just a detail they gave the made up tales to be more frightening. But even he seemed unsure about the truth; no one had had the audacity or the desperation to enter the Deep Forest in any recent memory.

So no one knew what lay in it for sure.

Kili ruefully wondered if he should go back and ask the skeleton.

The tracks were barely an hour old.

Kili stood still for a moment, a mental war beginning in his head. He could clearly see where the beast went, practically tasting its scent on the wind. He was still lost, had no idea how far from home he was, and absolutely no idea what it was that had passed through here or even if it was still around. He didn't even know if he could take it down, if he could even find it with these confusing trees, despite being as good a hunter as he was.

Well, he did set out this morning to go hunt something and his family's winter cloaks were beginning to be a tad threadbare…

With a huff and devil may care grin starting to stretch his lips Kili began to follow the tracks, his agile feet making no noise upon the supple ground.

He followed the trail into the early afternoon, slowly gaining upon his quarry and eating a small lunch on the go. Luckily for him the wind had died down, so his own scent would not carry. He slowed when he heard the babbling of a brook and the sounds of _something_ moving about.

Kili slowed his steps even more as he neared an outcropping of rock, the ground here began to slope down so he guessed the brook and the beast near it were below. He got low to the ground as he neared the rock, hiding behind it. He paused to listen, his target continued going about its business. Unaware of his presence.

The sounds of tearing flesh and harsh breaths filled the air.

Haltingly Kili made his way to look over the edge of the rock and had to bite his tongue to keep from making any noise. His widening eyes could not believe what they were seeing, his young heart beginning to pound wildly in his chest. On the banks of the small stream a great behemoth sat upon a rock, almost black fur blanketed a grand muscular back. Rippling muscles visibly moving as it went about its work, of which he could not see.

Suddenly a great tearing was heard once more and the beast moved, allowing Kili a better view. There was a stag lying atop a soaked tarp, a veritable prince of the forest with a mighty crown of horns growing out of its head and the beast was skinning it. Rather expertly, with sharp claws. The scent of blood filled the air as hide was separated from muscle, piece by piece.

The beast was no creature…but it really wasn't a man either. It was obviously a He. There were no shoes, just large paws armed with talons. There were pants, made of a rough looking brown cloth that was tied to the waist by a thick leather belt. A hole was cut in the back to make room for a wolf like tail.

Kili could not see his face for the beast was still turned away from him, and the great body was still hiding the majority of his work. But the head was large, and covered in a lion's mane of slightly lighter head hair that was tied back. Bear like ears sat atop of the head, one flicking every so often.

He had to get a better look.

Slowly, ever so slowly Kili made his way from the rock and went along the edge of the slope to another bit of smaller rocks and some thick foliage. He settled onto the soft earth there and leaned over the rocks as he hid behind the leaves as best he could. From this new angle the young man could get a good profile view of the beast-man.

Now he could see his face.

The appearance seemed as if it was halfway between bear and man, the great nose taking in large gusty breathes. Features were contorted into a look that Kili realized was rapt concentration, lips unconsciously quirked up to reveal great teeth and sharp canines.

The young man was enraptured, a boogie man from his youth was before him. In all his beastly, muscular, magnificent glory. Lost in fascination, Kili leaned forward more and more upon the small, protruding rocks. Placing himself in plain view.

Little did he know that his support wasn't as sturdy as he thought. A few smaller rocks and pebbles became loose and tumbled down as the larger stones gave out a warning creak. The small noise was enough to alert the beast-man he was not alone and Kili that he should start running. The young hunter only had a few moments to stare in dawning terror as the other turned to face him before rocks gave way and he began to tumble down.

Then his world was rolling, nothing but dirt and trees that blurred together in a dizzying whirl before stopping as he reached the bottom and skidded in the mud. Kili groaned as he lay motionlessly on his back, though the fall was short and he was not severely hurt gravity had not been kind. He began to get up but his muscles involuntarily froze as he heard great steps coming toward him. In no time at all the beast-man was looking down at him, blocking off any escape.

Intense dark eyes scrutinized him, boring into his sweet brown ones.

"What are you doing in my forest?" The voice was deep and hard, though calm.

Kili felt his mouth open and close a few times before he managed to remember how to form words.

"_Your_ forest?"

Unfortunately it seemed it was only impudent ones.

The beast's eyes narrowed and began to glitter dangerously, once relaxed claws flexed and long blood stained fingers curled just a bit. Muscles in the massive chest moved.

That's it, he had finally done it, he and his smart mouth. He was going to die. Kili instinctively brought his hands up in feeble defense against the fatal blow, but it never came.

He opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed as the beast-man spoke again.

"Yes, _my_ forest. This is my territory. **_What. Are. You. Doing. In. It_**?" Barely suppressed rage was obvious in every syllable from his great mouth.

Kili licked his lips, advice for tact, cleverness and to use his damn sense from practically every member of his large family going through his mind as he carefully chose his next words.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was hunting for food f-for my f-family and got lost. Really. If you could p-please not kill me and point the way out I'd gladly leave." He gave a frightened smile as he finished, biting his tongue to keep himself from babbling, or begging.

The other's eyes softened back to their previous hardness, though they remained narrowed as they continued to look him over. Finally the beast-man gave a great huff, his body visibly relaxing and his hard stare turned into a bored glare.

"Very well, leave."

He raised a hand and pointed down the bank.

"Follow the stream, it will lead you back to the part of the forest you are familiar with. I am sure you can handle the rest yourself young pup. Now go home."

Kili blinked in surprise, his mouth barely managing to utter a small thank you before the beast-man started to move away. Kili sat up and watched as the other got back to his work, the sound of hide leaving muscle filling the air once again.

Kili looked between the being who had spared his life and the way home with only a moment's worth of hesitation before coming to a decision. With resolution he got up and, after wiping himself off a bit, slowly made his way over to the beast-man. He stopped about five feet away and waited.

The other ignored him at first, but only after what seemed like a minute another huff came out of his mouth.

"I thought I told you to go home pup."

"You did. And I will. But…you're one of them aren't you? The-the tribe that lives in the forest?"

Something like a laugh came out of the beast-man's mouth as he took the skin off a leg in one large piece.

"I am sure that is not the usual name used for my people. But yes, I am. And you should be running. Quickly. Away." He didn't look at the young man as he spoke.

"What's your name? I'm Kili."

Large dark eyes turned to stare at him once again, expression unreadable. Kili did his best not to visibly shiver, his curiosity not letting him leave and his pride not letting him look away from the heavy gaze.

"Beorn."

Kili couldn't help his grin at his victory.

"Well Beorn, can I come back?"

"What?" The beast-man couldn't hide the complete surprise in his voice.

"Can I come back?"

"Why?"

"To talk to you."

Beorn was silent, a frown upon his face as he thought. Kili did his best not to fidget and ignored the part of his brain that was having a panic attack over his suicidal insanity as best as he possibly could. When he could barely stand the wait any longer the older man finally spoke.

"Fine. Fine, we'll meet here. You may return via the stream when you like. If I am here we may talk, if I am not we will not and you will leave pup. Now go home before it gets dark. Follow the stream, do not trust the trees. "

"Yes! Okay, it's a d-plan then. See you later Beorn."

The young man flashed another smile before turning about and quickly doing as told, for as his fear of the beast-man had diminished his fear of his family's reaction to his prolonged absence had risen. His mother was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

Beorn watched the young man go, certain that he would never see the pretty thing again. When he could no longer see Kili he gave a small huff and went back to his work, not sparing another thought on the matter.

It was a complete surprise when three days later he walked to the area, intending to do a bit of laundry, and he saw Kili lying on the rock he usually sat on. The young man had fallen asleep, an unlit pipe in his hand and his things at his side. Beorn slowly took in the details as he made his way over.

Kili's head rested upon a folded up overcoat, his loose brown hair fanned around his head. The strands shining in the late morning light. Long lashes gracefully touched tanned cheeks and slightly pink lips hung a little open in sleep, letting out both a little drool and soft snores. His lithe, obviously toned body lay in a relaxed heap of cloth and well-made leathers, booted feet were crossed at the ankles.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in the woods. Never know what might be lurking even during the day." Said Beorn, loud enough to wake the young man.

Kili flinched when he awoke, his body tensing in response to his surprise. But once he saw it was Beorn he relaxed immediately and sat up with an embarrassed smile, a light blush now dusting his face.

"Sorry, I'm just tired I guess. I've had to do some extra work to make up for worrying everyone a couple of days ago. That's why I couldn't come back until now, they wouldn't let me hunt alone."

Beorn raised a brow as he sat upon a nearby rock- the one he usually sat on to do this chore for it was closer to the water- and set down his basket of clothes at his feet. These were of thicker, rougher clothe so he needed the running water to wash them well.

"Alone? So you did not tell them of our meeting?"

The young man rolled his eyes, embarrassment forgotten, and gave a snort.

"Of course not, they'd either think I had gone mad, poisoned myself with something or, even worse, had believed I'd seen something and marched into the woods to find out if it was true and gotten themselves hurt. Besides, leading all of them to you would be a terrible way to repay showing me the way home."

Kili finished his statement with an earnest smile on his lips that made Beorn's own quirk up into a half grin. They stared at one another for a moment, not a word spoken between them, but then Beorn broke eye contact and quickly picked up a sleeveless shirt- much like the one he wore now- and began his chore.

Kili watched him, fingers running over the pipe in his lap as he thought about what to say. After a bit of thought he decided on the obvious.

"So, you do wear clothes regularly."

Beorn couldn't help a small snort of his own as he grabbed the next item- a pair of pants- and smirked at Kili.

"Though I am not a human I also am not an animal. My people wear clothes and even live in shelters and drink from cups!"

It was obvious that he was mocking Kili a little bit at the end and the young man laughed in response.

"Alright, alright I get it. So, there _are_ more of you. Do others of your kind come by this way as well?"

"No. As I told you before, this is MY territory. My people require lots of personal space, only my comrades may venture into my lands and even then they send a signal ahead to notify that their approach is not an attack, if I do not invite them. There are grounds where all are welcome, but those are for specific gatherings only."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, if you insist on asking me questions I will have to be forced to ask them back and expect truthful answers. And I reserve the right to not answer anything I do not wish to, alright pup?"

Kili nodded his head, his bright honest eyes smiling along with his mouth.

"Perfectly alright."

And so it began. Beorn learned many things of the young man on that first day, and much more in the time that followed. He learned that Kili was the youngest of two, his elder brother Fili was studying so as to work with his mother Dis who did business as a textile merchant with her cousin, his uncle Dori. His mother's brothers Thorin and Frerin were successful blacksmiths who had lovers in the forms of Bilbo Baggins and Hamfest Gamgee, two friends who owned a flower shop together.

His honorary uncle Bofur ran a pub with his brother Bombur, his cousin Bifur and his lover, Nori. His uncle Ori was secretary to the Mayor of his town, a good man named Bard, and his advisor Balin, who was also Kili's uncle and whose brother Dwalin was head of the city guard.

The town that Kili hailed from, Dale, was at the edge of a great kingdom called Erebor. The king was a man named Dain and was very just. His town made a living off trade and hunting, which was Kili's choice of profession and why no one thought it odd he would disappear for the better part of the day into the woods they all feared.

He didn't really have to do such work but he had a talent and a liking for it, so his family let him be.

Beorn quickly learned that Kili was a curious, bright lad with a mischievous streak. His attention could shift through a thousand different thoughts within a second or he could focus upon a single idea with such intensity and intelligence. His cheerful attitudes and impressive antics added an element to his life he had not realized he had been missing.

For his part Kili learned all he could of Beorn. He learned that his people were an ancient race and had indeed let some trespassers go if they were apologetic enough. Though, he had warned, others were not always as forgiving as Beorn and his lot, and even then that was questionable.

The skeleton was evidence of that.

Slowly Kili gained Beorn's trust and after a time was allowed to leave the stream and not only hunt through the forest- with supervision- but also was shown Beorn's home. The larger man lived in a giant, barn-like house with a great many animals- who were off limits for hunting- and plants for company.

It turned out that the stag had been a rare incident, it had fallen into the ditch and broken its neck and Beorn had decided to not waste the opportunity. Otherwise Beorn usually did not eat meat or make use of animal hide, preferring the taste of honey and bread and his crops. He understood things ate one another to survive, and did not begrudge Kili his dietary choices, this was just how he decided to live his life.

His mother and his sire were long dead and he was the last of his litter to survive the long years, so all of the territory that would have belonged to them-a large strip on the border of the regular forest and the Deep Forest-instead belonged to Beorn.

The lands surrounding the peaceful home were full of bright flowers, fresh fruits, vegetables and placid bees. Beorn wanted nothing to do with the outside world, he had his community, his section of forest, and his own way. He had bouts of somber quiet and anger but could also be so very warm and erudite when he wished. When his lips would finally go up into a smile or his laugh would rumble out of his chest and his eyes sparkled with mirth the young man felt his whole body warm up in response.

Kili listened to every tale that Beorn would tell him about his people or himself, and would do his best to tell the tales he had come to know in return.

One day he had borrowed a book, the first of many, from his uncle Ori and left it with Beorn to read- his surprise that Beorn could had filled Kili with shame until Beorn reassured him it was alright and showed him his meager library- and in return Beorn had allowed Kili to take back a bouquet of his unique roses for his uncles to look at, under the pretense that he had found them growing on their own.

Always they would meet at the stream, Kili making sure to remember Beorn's warning. Neither realizing what was happening until over a year later during winter. Kili became aware of his feelings when he had woken up with a heavy need one morning, the night time fantasy he had had concerning dark intense eyes and warm lustrous fur leaving him aching and breathless.

Beorn was talking with his comrade about mating when he had his epiphany; the well-meaning elder had been trying to get him to tie down for a long time, and when he had inevitably brought it up once more Beorn's immediate thoughts were of Kili and how nice it would be to have him call his lands home.

Things still progressed slowly after that though, just soft touches and prolonged looks as the two decided if they wished to pursue their feelings and confess.

Both blind to the other's thoughts.

After recovering from the shock-and slightly shameful guilt- of his feelings for his youthful, beautiful pup Beorn had to constantly restrain himself from pulling the lovely young man into his strong arms; thoughts of ravishing him into senselessness and claiming him as his mate plaguing his mind wherever they were.

He was sure that Kili would not appreciate a hard romp in the woods, or on the floor or his kitchen table; especially by a large, rough looking beast-bear-man who was much older than himself.

And he could never tell his beloved family about.

Beorn secretly feared the day that Kili would come by and start talking excitably about some woman or man who had gathered his attention, his big sweet eyes going misty at the thought of them and his witty tongue doing its best to impress them instead. The forest dweller wasn't certain if he could survive that, for despite himself the beast-man had given his heart to Kili and didn't want it back.

As Beorn fretted, so did Kili.

The young man had been having more and more dreams and fantasies about his friend, many leading him to make quick use of his right hand. At first he was surprised he had found Beorn attractive like that, his physicality being what it was. But though Beorn's face was somewhat inhuman, it also had its charm. His large expressive eyes, the strong jaw, the flowing hair that framed it so well.

There was life and humanity in his expression the likes of which Kili had never seen in any of his past suitors or interests before.

The older man's body was also to the young man's tastes, being proportionate and fit; the hair and extra details only adding an exotic air that Kili found himself whole heartedly liking.

The young Durin thought constantly of his friend and many times had to make excuses to his family about why he was staring into space, cheeks red or lips curled into a goofy smile.

Some smiled knowingly, but did not confront him about the matter. Which he was grateful for, he didn't know what to say if asked-half truths he could tell, outright lies he could not-and any time he thought of revealing his secret to his family an icy dagger of pure fear stabbed his heart. His kin were a protective lot, all would descend upon a threat to any one of them without a second thought. And he was the baby of the family; even his florist uncles got rather scary when he was in the mix.

He did not want to think of the outcome if his family and Beorn went head to head.

So on two fronts Kili kept mum, his family did not know of his friend and his friend did not know of his feelings. He was sure a wise, composed soul like Beorn wouldn't even think of loving a "young pup" like Kili anyway. But that didn't mean Kili wouldn't give him his heart, and he had. He just hoped that when his friend found the lover he deserved Kili would be able to pick up all the pieces and Beorn wouldn't see the cracks afterward.

But despite their mutual efforts to keep away, Kili and Beorn slowly ended up closer and closer. Until finally things changed one surprisingly chilly day during late spring. Kili had put up the pretext that he would be on an overnight solo hunt, so the two had been free to spend the evening relaxing with one another at Beorn's home. Eventually they ended up in front of the fire, settled side by side on some blankets, a few furs, and pillows with one of Beorn's wolf dogs sleeping not too far away.

Kili was in the middle of a story, describing one of many misguided deeds he had done with his brother when they were younger. He was at the climax of the adventure and had begun gesturing wildly, obviously reveling in having Beorn's complete attention. Just as he finished he did a small move and suddenly, and rather unintentionally, had plopped himself upon the chest of his friend.

Their faces were suddenly very close.

Both laughed at first over the accident, the humor of the story and of the very "Kili-like" move making the moment light. But then their laughs subsided and Kili still hadn't moved off. When he shifted to do so he realized Beorn had placed a hand upon his back, its touch warm and light. They stared at one another, the air between them suddenly becoming charged.

Neither realized when the wolf dog left the room, directing a small, knowing woof at them they didn't hear.

Kili licked his lips, his heart was fluttering in his chest like some crazed love sick bird and he knew any moment now it would cause him to sing of his own feelings.

'Fuck it.' He thought.

"Beorn I-"

His heartfelt confession was cut off, his soft lips suddenly covered with Beorn's rough yet supple ones. Kili couldn't help the whimper he let out as Beorn quickly slid his thick tongue into the young man's open mouth. Kili's hands found their way into Beorn's hair as he finally snapped back to reality and began to kiss feverishly back.

Beorn let out a husky noise at Kili's response and wound his arm more securely around Kili's waist, as if afraid he would suddenly slip away. The other went to the back of his head, the large hand cradling the back of Kili's skull with the utmost care.

When they finally separated, both were quite breathless and clutched at one another with abandon.

"I love you."

Kili could barely process the amount of vulnerability he heard in Beorn's voice, it made his heart break and soar simultaneously. Letting go of his fear he quickly returned the sentiment.

"I love you, too."

No more words were said that night. Before he knew it Kili found himself in Beorn's massive bed and he was tugging at his new lover's belt buckle with lustful abandon. Before long he managed to get it off and then suddenly he was being covered with kisses and roaming deft hands. All too soon clothes fell away and there was just new sensations; sweet agony and painful pleasure.

It was a night of heady bliss.

When he awoke the next morning Kili found himself surrounded by warmth, he was tucked into Beorn's side. One massive arm wrapped around his waist possessively, a hand resting comfortably on his hip. His head rested on a shoulder and his tanned hand laid upon Beorn's massive chest. He shifted and felt lips suddenly place themselves atop his head.

"Finally awake are you?"

Kili looked up to see Beorn smiling down at him, his expression tender. Kili gave him a cheeky grin in response and said "Not yet!" before burrowing his face into Beorn's shoulder and making a big show of falling back to sleep. The beast-man's only response was to laugh before snuggling deeper into the bed himself.

Kili got home fairly late that day, all smiles and three pheasants as his kill.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was another number of pleasant months before Kili's world threatened to crash down around him.

"Kili, who's Beorn?"

The young man froze, slowly he looked away from the weapons he had been in the middle of cleaning and looked at his brother. Doing his best to keep his expression neutral.

"Who?"

Fili frowned at his beloved sibling, they had once been so close but now there seemed to be this wall between them. At one point he couldn't have gotten Kili to shut up about his hunting and all the little steps he took on every trip out to the woods, but now his brother barely said a word about it. Even though he went out practically every day, as if it were going out of style.

And now he was trying to lie to him about having a boyfriend. What had he done to win such aversion?

"Kili you know you can't lie to me, and everyone can tell there's someone. We even have a betting pool on the gender. Plus you sometimes talk in your sleep little brother, remember? Last night I was on my way for some water when I heard you say his name as you slept on the couch. Looks like I've won some money."

Fili quirked his lips into a half grin, both at his joke and to show his brother that though he was miffed he also understood. He hoped that he could get his brother to open up to him again with this conversation, he had missed his little Kili-pup.

His smile and his hopes died a little when a look of pure and utter terror blossomed on Kili's face, his eyes going wide and his body going stiff.

"Kili? What's wrong?"

"What else did I say?! What else did you hear?!" Kili was suddenly frantic. Curse his love of late night reading and of the old sitting room couch.

"Nothing. Just his name. Why? Kili, tell me!" Fili felt himself tense in response to his brother's panic, the instinct to protect rearing its head.

Kili bit his lip, once more he was back to dithering on whether he should tell his family of his sweet lover or continue to keep them in the dark. Beorn had just recently introduced him to his small group of "comrades", they had surprisingly been very supportive and gladly integrated Kili into their circle.

Who was to say that his own family wouldn't react the same way? Was he wrong to assume their first response would be to sharpen the knives and light the torches just because Beorn was who he was? Kili's family was very far from the classic standard, though they loved one another no less, and underneath all of his fantastic trappings Beorn was just a man. A man who lived in the woods and loved Kili dearly.

But would they see the Beast?

Or his Soul?

There was only one way to find out…

"Fili are you busy today?"

"Um, no?" The elder Durin became unnerved by his brother's sudden change in demeanor, Kili went from scared colorless to looking ready for some bear hunting in just a few seconds.

"Then pack to go hunting and meet me back here when you're done. I'll show you who Beorn is."

Kili did his best to maintain his composure as he led his curious and concerned brother into the woods. Fili kept asking him for answers, his agitation and misgivings understandably increasing with Kili's minimalist responses.

Kili didn't mean to be so cryptic, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to explain things properly without Beorn there as visual aid.

Kili did wish he had some way to warn Beorn of their coming though, as only he was expected today. And as collected and capable as his bear was Kili knew that Beorn didn't enjoy surprises. And this was a big one.

Things continued to fall apart when Fili realized they were to be traveling through the Deep Forest.

Neither of them noticed the dark figure moving through the trees, passing them with terrible speed.

_8888888888888888888888888888_

Beorn let out a growl when he caught a familiar scent; it was of someone who had been banished from his lands long ago. He stalked through the forest, nearing the stream where he and his lover regularly met. When he reached it, he jumped over the edge and growled again as he watched a figure drinking from the water, back to him.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to get a bit lonely love." Said the intruder airily,

He then stood and turned to grin at Beorn, not at all bothered by the fearsome scowl he got in return. The male was tall with a lean yet sculpted build. Red and yellow scales shined brightly in the afternoon light and contrasted nicely with the dark clothes he wore. Reptilian lips pulled back into a rakish grin, revealing sharp alligator like teeth. Large, bat like wings were folded against his back.

"What are you doing here _Smaug_?" Asked Beorn with a dark tone, spitting out the other's name with venom.

"I came by to see how you were doing my _dear_ Beorn. I've heard some things about you; some gossip from the nymphs and sprites. And I couldn't believe what the little birdies were telling me…" He trailed off, his tone airy and deceptively casual.

Beorn felt himself tense and his fur bristle even more, a bit of dread beginning to settle in.

Smaug's voice took on a mock conspiratorial/concerned lilt as he continued "I heard that you and some young, fresh thing were being sweet on one another. And it was a _human hunter_! Well! I just had to take a break from my solitude and come see for myself. Make sure my dear bear cub was doing all right."

Beorn clenched his hands tightly into fists at the old nickname and glared darkly at the manically grinning lizard-man who had yet to move.

"Leave. Return to your mountain before I do what I should have done all those years ago."

He had to make Smaug leave. Kili was due to come by today…

He did not want the other to even get a whiff of his love's scent.

As if the thought had summoned it; a wind picked up, carrying the smells of the forest from further down the stream with it. Beorn's nostrils flared. Smaug's grin grew just that bit more manic.

"Speak of the devil, and he comes. I should mention that I passed him as I made a large tour of the old lands. Very cute, like his settlement, and he had another with him. A brother I think. Neither even noticed I went by…"

Beorn's body grew taunt. Kili was only minutes and a few turns away from them.

And he brought family.

Without a second thought Beorn moved forward, claws bared and a roar on his lips. Smaug met him blow for blow, laughing and obviously reveling in their battle. Beorn dodged a swipe of savage jaws and attempted to grab at a great flapping wing, intending to rip and destroy. Instead he was given a blow to the side and was pushed away. He recovered quickly and took up a stance.

He watched as Smaug wiped some blood from the side of his face and gave him a look. "My, my. You've become quite powerful and ruthless old friend. Together we could turn this world upside down."

As he had spoken he had spread out his wings a bit, and now held out a hand to Beorn whose back was to the stream. The light filtering in from the trees made all sorts of shadows play. Smaug's eyes burned of fire and madness and his claws shined with death.

Beorn bared his shining teeth and his eye glittered dangerously.

"We are not friends." The words were surprisingly quiet. Yet they had power.

The smile died from Smaug's face, the hand fell. A smirk appeared.

"So be it." Smaug made a large leap for Beorn, intending to smash his head upon the water and rocks behind him and ending the opposing beast man's life once and for all.

But the other was ready, with a leap of his own Beorn met Smaug in the air and the two crashed into the surrounding trees. Their battle lead them deeper and deeper into the woods, leaving a wide trail from the steam in their wake.

This was the sight Kili and Fili saw when they arrived not too long after. The blonde haired scholar, though a valiant fighter and an impeccable older sibling, felt dread and fear from deep within his heart. There were broken trees, and gouged earth, and blood. Bright red and still fresh. Roars and the breaking of trees could be heard in the distance.

Monsters fought in the dark, beyond where he could see and Kili wanted to go in right toward them. Fili stood frozen as his brother fretted and began lightening his burden. Leaving himself only to carry his weapons. He snapped out of his stupor when Kili placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Okay. I'm going to go help Beorn. Something isn't right. Fili stay here and if I am not back in a half-hour's time go back home and get more help."

Fili caught his brother by the arm as he tried to leave, furious.

"You don't actually expect me to let you go do you?! Alone at that! Kili this is too much! Who is this Beorn and what is happening?!"

An odd calm came over Kili, his emotions saved for his love and his health. Slowly he said "Beorn is my lover, and a member of the people who live in the Deep Forest. The ones we were told stories about. Now I need to go. I love you brother. Stay by the stream, don't trust the trees."

Kili's tone and demeanor took Fili by surprise, the brown haired hunter used this to his advantage and broke away from his brother's loosened grip. He was gone before Fili could recover, disappearing into the trees and gloom.

He did not wait the full requested time before going after his brother, his own weapons in hand. With luck, and a bit of unnoticed help from rarely sympathetic shadows, rustling leaves, and light Fili found the battle. And could not help but stare.

Bright red scales and dense dark fur attempted to maul one another. Large, torn wings flapped about. The back they sprouted from had several arrows in it. Fur was sliced and clothing ripped. Blood dripped and splattered. Kili was off to the side, his bow and leg obviously broken.

None noticed Fili, or his swinging swords.

Until he had imbedded them into the dragon-man's back and straight through his heart. When Smaug had fallen, dead before even hitting the ground, Fili and Beorn locked gazes. They stared as Kili cheered in astonishment and pride.

"So you're Beorn."

"And you're Fili."

"Which is closer, my home or yours?"

"Mine."

"Know how to set bones?"

"No. But my comrade can, his skills are unrivaled. He can meet us quickly."

"Alright. Let's get him and then I can know what the _hell_ is going on."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Yelled Kili.

Despite themselves Beorn and FIli grinned at one another and then made their way toward Kili, who was trying to stand. Soon enough the three left the area, leaving what once had been Smaug to rot and become another old skeleton, lost in the forest.


End file.
